


Amitiés

by juicy_shuu (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Body Worship, Face Sitting, Fluff and Smut, KaneTsuki - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, chubby shuu, confident chubby Shuu, mentions of Karren von Rosewald/Fueguchi Hinami, mentions of Matsumae/Ihei Hairu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juicy_shuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending some time apart, they want nothing more than to spend time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amitiés

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a gift to one of the most important people in my life and it's also very sinful

"He's late."

"He's probably already close by, Master Shuu."

Tsukiyama huffed quietly, drinking down the last bit of his coffee, glancing up at Matsumae and smiling, a small laugh escaping his lips at her attempt to calm him down.

"So now you're siding with him?"

"Not at all," Matsumae smiled a bit because she just couldn't help, hearing Shuu's laugh always warmed her heart. "I simply think he's most likely as excited as you are, Master Shuu."

"It has been a week," He leaned back against his chair, trailing his thumb over the golden band on his ring finger. "I wish Papa hadn't sent me off for his business. At least it was just this one time."

“It isn’t like you to complain about work.”

For a while now, Mirumo had acquired the bad habit of scheduling a few of his meetings without checking his agenda first, and ended up with too many meetings on the same day, sometimes even on the same hour. Last week, he had promised to the French spokesmen he would visit to renew some contracts, yet he still had important business to solve in Tokyo.

Shuu had to go to France in his place and take care of everything, and the whole thing took him six days until he could go back home. In any other opportunity he would never complain about travelling, but spending so much time away from his fiancé was always too much of a downside to anything. Since it was a business trip, they would barely have time to be together anyway, so they decided it was best for only Shuu to go.

“I just miss him a lot,” He whined, slumping down against his chair, earning himself a small frown from Matsumae, the sight of his bad posture making her shake her head slightly. “I need to see him now, Matsumae. Did he say anything else? Did he contact you again? Is he almost here? I can’t beli-”

The loud sound of the doorbell reached his ears and Shuu interrupted himself, immediately straightening himself up on his seat as his heart began beating faster on his chest.

“Mon dieu, he’s here,” He stood up, hurriedly fixing the collar of his light pink shirt, which had been messed up since he had been nervously fumbling with it for the last half an hour. “Matsumae, how do I look?”

Turning to take a look at Tsukiyama, Matsumae tried and failed to hold in a gentle smile, walking up to him and helping him fix his collar, the way he looked so excited and happy making her insides feel pleasantly warm. “You look very handsome, Master Shuu.”

“Merci,” Trying to calm his racing heart, Tsukiyama ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath and smiling to himself. “Hopefully he’ll like it too.”

“I’m sure he will,” Matsumae could surely say that every single time that those two saw each other, Shuu was showered in compliments and affection. She doubted now would be any different.  “I’ll go answer the door then. Excuse me.”

As Matsumae walked down the hall, Tsukiyama grabbed his lip balm from his pocket, quickly applying some to his lips, slicking them up and making sure they were nice and moist before putting it back on his pocket. It had been a week without seeing each other; he had to make sure their first kiss after their time away would be perfect.

“Master Shuu, Mister Kaneki is here.”

Tsukiyama lifted his head so he could look at them, at first glancing at Matsumae before locking eyes with Kaneki, and when he did, it was like time had stopped. He licked his freshly slicked lips, his heart beating hard against his ribcage.

He had always thought Kaneki was breath taking, but today he had completely knocked all the air out of Tsukiyama’s lungs. He had a small smile on his lips, his eyes sparkling when they met Shuu’s, his hair combed for probably the first time in weeks, a pretty bouquet of flowers in his hands.

“Ken.”

“Hi,” Shuu nearly swooned when he heard Kaneki’s voice, his own smile growing as he watched Kaneki thank Matsumae, who glanced knowingly at him and left the room with her phone in hand, before walking towards him. “How was Paris?”

“Charmant,” Tsukiyama followed Kaneki’s every step with his eyes, his heart hammering on his chest when Ken was finally standing in front of him. “It would have been much better if you were there though.”

The small laugh Kaneki let out was music to Tsukiyama’s ears and he bit his bottom lip hard, his hands beginning to sweat a bit because it had been too long since he last heard that laugh and he could say he was getting a bit nervous.

“I missed you.”

Kaneki blinked in surprise at the small confession, squeezing the flower bouquet in his hands a bit too hard for a moment, his mouth going dry because remembering how hard it was to go through one week without Shuu was too much.

“I missed you too, Shuu,” He licked his lips, reaching out to hold one of Tsukiyama’s hands, their fingers intertwining together immediately, and lifting the flower bouquet to him. “These are for you.”

“Thank you,” Tsukiyama could already feel his face heating up as he took the flowers, bringing them close to his face to breath in their scent. “Daisies, huh?”

“I thought you’d like them.”

“I love them, grazie,” Shuu smiled, a quiet giggle escaping his lips as Kaneki rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb, being too happy to help himself. “I’m not that innocent anymore though.”

“What?”

“Their meaning,” Tsukiyama lowered the bouquet a bit and leaned in to press a quick kiss to Kaneki’s lips, a small grin on his face. “They mean innocence and purity. I don’t think after all we’ve done I can be considered any of those.”

“Oh,” Kaneki licked his lips, the quick kiss making him want to kiss Shuu even more. “Hinami went out and I couldn’t decide which ones to get.”

“It’s alright, Ken, I love daisies,” Shuu gently tugged on Kaneki’s hands, leading him to the kitchen so he could get a vase for the flowers. “But you said little Hinami went out?”

“She’s almost 22, I don’t think she’s that little anymore,” He joked softly, watching as Shuu grabbed a tall glass vase from the cabinet and filled it with water before placing the flowers in. “She went out with Karren some hours ago.”

“She’ll always be the little lady to me,” Tsukiyama put the vase on the counter before wrapping moving to wrap his arms around Kaneki’s neck, mindlessly touching the short strands of hair on the back of his neck, smiling in delight at the newfound information. “They did? So, they went on another date?”

“Karren said it wasn’t a date at first, but then Hinami told me it was, and I think they went to the park and then to the movies so I guess that’s a date,” Kaneki smiled at their closeness and placed his hands on Shuu’s soft waist, squeezing it just a bit, watching as Tsukiyama’s lips curled in a gentle smile, delighted at the small caress on the back of his neck. “Karren seemed very… flustered when Hinami told me it was a date but she didn’t deny it.”

“I’m glad they’re working out well, Karren needed to meet some people her own age and there was no one better than the little lady, I think.”

“Hm,” He nodded, swallowing dryly because Shuu’s nice smell was close and his head was spinning because it had been way too long they had been this close and he wanted to get even closer until they made up for the days the spent apart. “Shuu, can I kiss you?”

“Bien sûr,” He grinned, blushing a bit as he tried to flutter his eyelashes as seductively as he could, which would have made Kaneki laugh, since it only seemed like Shuu had something on his eyes, if he wasn’t so close to being desperate to kiss Tsukiyama. “You don’t even have to ask, Ken.”

As soon as he got permission, Kaneki gently pulled Shuu close and pressed their lips together, his eyes falling shut immediately as he sighed in relief, his chest relaxing at finally feeling Tsukiyama again.

He tightened the hold of his arms around the tender waist, enjoying the small whine Shuu let out. Kaneki slowly parted his lips, sucking a plump bottom lip between his, feeling the back of his shirt being tightly squeezed in Tsukiyama’s hands.

“Excuse me.”

Their eyes snapped open and Kaneki immediately let go of Shuu, taking one step away from him as they both turned to see Matsumae standing by the door.

“Matsumae,” Tsukiyama was blushing so much even his ears were pink, smiling nervously as he stared at Matsumae, remembering about all the times Matsumae had caught them together. “I thought you had left already.”

“Actually, I’m leaving now,” Matsumae glanced at Kaneki, who was staring at his own feet, trying not to laugh at how embarrassed he was. “I came to say goodbye.”

“Then, are you going back to the manor?”

“Not exactly, Master Shuu.”

“Oh, are you going to meet Miss Ihei again?” If he paid close attention, Tsukiyama could see the almost invisible flush that heated Matsumae’s face.

“Indeed, Master Shuu.”

“Ah,” Shuu smiled, happy that Matsumae was getting close to someone. “Have fun then.”

“Thank you,” She smiled a bit, glancing between Tsukiyama and Kaneki for a moment. It was a good that she had a date now, she was sure she wouldn’t be needed for anything else today in there. “Excuse me then, Master Shuu, Mister Kaneki. And please do use protection this time.”

“Matsumae!” Tsukiyama squeaked indignantly, knowing she only did that to tease both of them, noticing how Kaneki was now covering his face with his hands.

“Arrivederci.” They heard the small chuckled she let out as she walked out of the apartment.

“Why does she always do this?” Tsukiyama wondered out loud, reaching up to mess with the collar of his shirt nervously.

“She has probably seen too much.” Kaneki wondered out loud, his face still burning up but not being able to hold in a small laugh. “I think she’s in her right to say these kinds of things.”

“Why isn’t anyone taking my side today?”

Kaneki smiled, stepping closer to Shuu again and offering him his hands, which were promptly taken. “I always take your side.”

Tsukiyama grinned, squeezing Kaneki’s hands a bit before wrapping his arms around the strong shoulders. “Maybe I can agree to that if I get another kiss.”

Kaneki let out a small snort, because Shuu always looked a bit silly when he tried to be seductive, but it was still nice enough to make his belly twist in delight.

And as he didn’t need to be asked twice, Kaneki pressed their lips together, his hands finding Shuu’s waist and kneading the pudgy flesh over the soft shirt, earning himself a small sound of delight. Slowly, Tsukiyama parted his lips and their tongues met, rubbing and rolling against each other, the wet sounds of smacking filling the kitchen.

Lowering one of his hands calmly, Kaneki caressed Shuu’s thigh tenderly, sighing in delight as he felt lovely fingers go up the back of his head, touching him tenderly and combing through his locks of hair.

“Bedroom?” Tsukiyama let our breathlessly as he pulled away, already feeling his cock hardening inside his pants with the way Kaneki was touching him.

“Bedroom.” Kaneki immediately agreed, taking Shuu’s hands in his and following Tsukiyama into his room.

-

“Are you almost done?” Kaneki asked from his spot on the bed, having already taken off his shirt and shoes, sitting on the mattress only in his dark pants.

“Oui, I’m coming out in a bit!” Shuu answered from the closet and Kaneki nodded to himself even though no one could see.

When they had gotten to the bedroom, Kaneki thought they would start right at the moment, but Tsukiyama told him he had gotten some ‘presents’ for him during his trip and he was going to get them.

“Stupendo, Ken, I’m coming out!”

As Shuu stepped out of the closet, in a short dark red silky robe and wearing some very high white heels and lace purple thigh high stockings with tiny bows on the top, he leaned against the doorway, bringing his hand to his forehead in a dramatic way that only he could do it. “I’m ready, mon Ken.”

“Oh my god,” Kaneki couldn’t hold in the snort that left him, small laughs leaving his lips, bringing a hand up to control himself because Shuu was just too much. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Mon dieu Ken, you’re so rude.” Tsukiyama huffed and removed himself from the doorway, undoing the knot of his robe and letting it fall to the floor, finally revealing his true outfit.

Under the robe, Tsukiyama was wearing a very short light purple babydoll made out of lace, a bit of Shuu’s just as purple underwear being visible from how small it was, and adorned with small silk bows on the neckline and some ruffles on the edges.

 “Oh my god Shuu,” Kaneki swallowed dryly, now getting a bit guilty for having laughed at first, feeling his face burning up, his dick twitching and hardening as he stared while his heart started beating faster on his chest. “You look incredible…”

“Ah, merci,” Smiling in satisfaction, Tsukiyama walked towards Kaneki, who would be more surprised that Shuu was walking perfectly in high heels if he wasn’t so distracted. “May I sit?”

“Yes,” Kaneki promptly nodded, his mouth going dry as he helped Shuu sit on his lap, holding his plush hips and squeezing the supple flesh just gently. “… So, this is the present?”

“Sì,” He glanced down at himself, smiling proudly because he was sure he looked great. “I thought it was very cute, and I’d look nice on it. Did you like it?”

“Very much, you do look nice,” Kaneki traced Tsukiyama’s soft sides, brushing over the slight rolls calmly with his fingertips over the babydoll, running his hands down until he settled them on the tender thighs, briefly tracing the edges of the stockings. “Very nice.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” Leaning in, Shuu bumped their noses affectionately before slowly pressing their lips together as he wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s strong shoulders, the tip of his cock beginning to drip and stain the panties he was wearing.

Nibbling very gently on Tsukiyama’s bottom lip, Kaneki pressed him even closer, making both of them moan as the bulge on his panties brushed against Ken’s. Shuu slowly began to roll his hips, growing impatient, working their clothed erections, sounds of pleasure leaving their throats.

“Shuu, Shuu what do you want to do?” He asked breathlessly, moving his mouth to Tsukiyama’s jaw, not being able to help himself after spending a week without seeing Shuu, his dick twitching at the little whines he heard, kissing and nibbling softly on the skin until he reached a plump ear lobe, sucking it between his lips briefly.

“Nnngg… o-oh, that feels… good,” Tsukiyama’s toes curled inside his shoes, his legs shuddering around the strong hips at the pleasure he was feeling, even the smallest of Kaneki’s touch being enough to set his skin on fire. “I-I was thinking… about riding you, maybe.”

“That sounds very nice,” Kaneki pulled away, only for Shuu to lean in and attack his own neck, making him gasp and moan hoarsely, squeezing the pudgy thighs as the side of his neck was sucked on. “I-I’m going to lay down, okay?”

After feeling Tsukiyama nodding against his neck, Ken calmly lowered himself on the bed, Shuu sitting on top of him, his pretty legs around his hips. Kaneki groaned quietly at the pleasant weight on his cock, licking his lips at the sight that was his fiancé.

“You’re beautiful,” Kaneki smiled, enjoying the touch of Tsukiyama’s hands on his abdomen, his own hands brushing the flesh spilling from the sides of the lace stockings.

“Ken,” Shuu felt his chest tightening, his face burning up and his chest tightening at the adoration he could see in Kaneki’s eyes, tracing the ridges of his abdomen calmly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Tsukiyama leaned down, taking the pretty lips in his, sighing and moaning as their tongues brushed together loudly, his cock pressing up against his panties as he rolled his hips over Kaneki’s, his want for him only growing, his body craving for Kaneki after spending a week apart.

“Ken,” Shuu pulled away, licking his lips as he leaned back up, staring down at Kaneki, swallowing when he felt the hard bulge against his ass, his mouth watering at the thought of it. He had missed Ken more than he could explain, but he would be lying if he said he hadn’t caught himself thinking about the thick dick more than he would like to admit. “Can I suck you off?”

“Y-yes please.” He nodded almost immediately, feeling a bit embarrassed at how desperate he sounded, but not caring enough at the moment. Kaneki reached down, helping Tsukiyama to undo the buttons of his pants.

Finally managing to remove Kaneki’s pants, Shuu swallowed as he faced the bulge he was met with, licking his lips because he had missed it that much. Reaching out, Tsukiyama placed a hand on Kaneki’s erection, enjoying the way he moaned and arched his back a bit off of the bed, squeezing it just a bit.

“Mon dieu Ken,” Tsukiyama breathed out hotly, brushing the waistband of Kaneki’s underwear and touching the skin under it before slowly pulling it down, his mouth hanging the slightest bit open when the thick cock sprung out, standing tall and proud against the defined abdomen. “You’re so hard.”

“We did spend a week apart,” Kaneki mumbled, his face too hot for him to focus on anything else but Tsukiyama’s face hovering millimeters from his dick, the feel of his hot breath against his tip making him moan and his abdomen tighten, a clear drop of precum rolling from it. “You’re too much.”

“Scusa.” Shuu glanced up and giggled a bit at how red Kaneki was, knowing he was probably even redder than that. He removed the Kaneki’s underwear completely and put it away, gently parting Ken’s thighs to lie between them, licking his lips before leaning in to run them up the whole extension of the thick length.

“Oh my god,” Kaneki closed his eyes tightly, his head falling back against the mattress as a shudder ran through his whole body, his toes curling in delight when Shuu started to flick his tongue against his tip. “Shuu… rrgghh…”

Running his thumb around the bulbous head, Tsukiyama held around the base before starting to place wet kisses around the tip, the husky groans Kaneki let out fueling him. He glanced up at Kaneki from under his lashed, the sight of him holding back from trashing around the sheets along with the strong taste of him making his own cock drip on his panties, reaching down to relief himself the best he could, rubbing his erection over the thin lace.

Parting his lips, Shuu took the fat dick in his mouth, taking in what he could, swallowing and sucking around the heated flesh, moaning because it was just too hot the way it pulsed against his tongue.

“Shuu… Shuu… nnnggg,” Kaneki’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his hips moving a bit so he could very gently thrust inside Tsukiyama’s mouth, doing his best to not gag him.

A small high pitched whine left Shuu’s throat, his cheeks burning up as he watched Kaneki work his hips, leaving his mouth hang open so Ken could slowly thrust in, not minding the slight ache on his jaw.

“O-oh… oh my god,” His toes curled and Kaneki was trembling all over, feeling his tip touch the back of Tsukiyama’s throat sometimes, his hands slowly reaching down to gently brush against the soft locks of Shuu’s hair. “I-I’m close… shit, Shuu…”

Tsukiyama pulled away, earning himself a hoarse whine from Kaneki, only to make him moan again as he took the smooth balls in his mouth, sucking each at a time, pulling away from with a loud ‘pop’.

“Oh my god,” Kaneki was left panting, his dick almost hurting and his tip already darkening a bit from holding back from coming. “You’re… getting too good at that…”

“Practice makes it perfect, mon Ken.” Shuu’s voice was a bit hoarse, both from excitement and the slight strain he made on his throat, licking his lips so he could enjoy even the last bit of Kaneki’s taste.

Kaneki let out a small breathless laugh, reaching up to play with the hem of Tsukiyama’s stockings and then with the ruffles on the babydoll. “Can I take this off?”

“Please do,” Shuu agreed immediately, leaning back a bit to make it easier to take it off. “S’il te plaît, take off the shoes as well, they’re hurting my feet.”

Nodding, Kaneki took off the white heels before removing Tsukiyama’s babydoll, carefully putting it away before lying back on the bed. He licked his suddenly dry lips, staring up at the beauty that Shuu was, reaching out to gently hold on his hips, lovingly tracing the thin lovely stretch marks there with his fingertips. “You’re so pretty I can’t believe it…”

Shuu laughed quietly, leaning down to kiss Kaneki briefly again before sitting up directly on his hips, so that the thick cock would be brushing the cleft between his asscheeks.

“Wait,” Kaneki widened his eyes and swallowed, trying to lift his head a bit to try and look around Tsukiyama. “Are you wearing one of those backless panties again?”

“Sì,” He grinned a bit, reaching down a bit to run his fingers briefly over the waistband of it. “This one is nicer than the others, right? It’s much prettier, I think.”

“Yes,” Kaneki’s voice was hoarse, his throat too dry because Shuu was just too much for him sometimes. “It looks very nice on you.”

“Merci, mon cher.”

“Where’s the lube?” Kaneki asked, his cock getting too hard and dripping too much, his need for Shuu getting impossible to handle, especially after one week without him.

“The drawer, on the nightstand.” Tsukiyama pointed to the nightstand right beside Kaneki, watching as he opened it and stuck his hand inside, looking for it in a bit of a hurry, chuckling at the obvious look of relief on Kaneki’s face when he found it.

“Here, let me.” Kaneki looked surprised for a moment when Shuu reached out for the lube, before handing it to him, watching in interest as Tsukiyama uncapped it and poured a lot of it on his hand.

His eyes then widened a bit in understanding as soon as Tsukiyama started rubbing the lube on his fingers to warm it up. “Are you going to…”

“I did say I had presents.” Shuu wanted to sound seductive, but his voice still trembled a bit and his face was clearly burning up. He moved a bit and leaned back against Kaneki’s strong thighs, parting his soft legs as far as he could, exposing his puckered entrance, making Kaneki’s breath hitch for a moment.

Biting his bottom lip, Shuu whined silently as he brought his lubed fingers to his ass, rubbing his fingertips over his hole, his whole body shuddering and his abdomen tensing as he slowly pressed his middle finger in, trying to keep himself relaxed as he had practiced in Paris.

“Shit Shuu,” Kaneki couldn’t decide what he should pay attention to; Shuu’s face, that was contorted just the slightest bit, or his hand, the way his finger was slowly pushing in deep to the knuckle. “Are you alright?”

“O-oui,” Tsukiyama breathed out, his eyes closing shut as he slowly worked his finger in and out slowly, breathing out shakily as he crooked it up a bit, whining and curling his toes as he felt himself brushing the little bundle of nerves inside of him. “Mon dieu...”

Licking his lips, Kaneki squeezed Shuu’s supple thighs as he watched him, his mouth going dry, his eyes never moving away from the nice sight that was Tsukiyama working himself open, grunting quietly when another finger was added in.

“God Ken...” Twisting and scissoring his fingers slightly, Shuu rocked his hips to meet his hand, flicking his wrist and moaning louder as his muscles relaxed little by little, his ass quickly adjusting to the stretch.

Slowly pressing a third finger in, Tsukiyama gasped as the walls around his fingers tightened up pleasantly, making him move a bit faster, his breathing turning into hot pants, his cock twitching and dripping incessantly against his panties, the way the now sticky lace rubbed up against the heated flesh sending goose bumps up his spine.

“This… this is enough...” Shuu pulled his fingers out, opening his eyes to see Kaneki staring at him, little drops of sweat making his dark bangs stick to his forehead.

“Are you sure?” Kaneki managed to ask after a moment, finally finding his voice, noticing he was so excited that even the veins of his kakugan were itching the slightest bit.

“Hmm,” He mumbled with a nod, taking the small bottle of lube and squeezing more on his hand, his face burning up as his stomach did little twists of excitement, reaching behind himself to spread the lube around Kaneki’s dick.

Kaneki held his cock by the base, while his other hand gently squeezed Tsukiyama’s pudgy hip, licking his lips when the tip of his length brushed up against Shuu’s stretched entrance. “I-is this alright?”

“Sì,” Tsukiyama bit his bottom lip, his ass clenching at the brush of the dripping tip over his hole, a small cry leaving his throat when he pressed down against it, groaning and squeezing his eyes shut as he lowered himself over Kaneki’s dick, his toes curling at the feeling of being delightfully full after spending many days by himself. “S-so big, Ken… nnngggg...”

“Shuu,” Kaneki groaned out, now holding Tsukiyama’s soft hips from both sides, holding back from coming for the second time that day when those hot walls engulfed him to the hilt, swallowing him up just right and tightening wonderfully around him. “A-aah…”

Slumping forward, Shuu licked his lips, small drops of sweat running down his face as he placed his hands on Kaneki’s abdomen to hold himself up, rocking his lips just lightly to get used to the sheer thickness working his muscles, little moans going past his lips because he just couldn’t help himself.

“Ken… Ken oh my god…”

Kaneki swallowed dryly, leaning up and kissing Tsukiyama’s cheek, then going down his neck and his collarbone, grunting lowly and working the tender skin with loving kisses as Shuu started to grind down on his lap.

“O-oh,” Tsukiyama let out a small cry when Kaneki started kissing his nipples, working each rosy bud with little flicks of tongue and gentle nibbles, making him shudder and moan louder as he started to move his hips up and down. “Nnn… aah Ken…”

Pulling away from the pink nipples, Kaneki reached lower, nibbling gently on the slight stomach rolls, making Tsukiyama lean up further, grinning when he heard Shuu choke in between a whine and a giggle as he kissed his navel.

“No-not fair Ken…” He complained, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out when Kaneki squeezed his ass. Reaching behind himself without ever stopping moving his hips, Shuu held gently held Kaneki’s smooth sac, pleased at the loud moan he got, slowly starting to massage it between his fingers.

“Shuu… oh my god,” Kaneki had to lift his legs a bit to press his feet against the mattress to keep himself from coming right at that moment, the way Shuu was squeezing his erection and working his sac with his hand being too much for him to handle. “I can’t... shit…”

“I-it’s alright, Ken,” Grinding down on Kaneki’s cock again, Tsukiyama tried to smile a bit but could only whine as the fat tip of Kaneki’s erection twitched while dragging up against his insides, stretching him completely.

With a loud moan of Shuu’s name, Kaneki came inside Tsukiyama, holding firmly onto his thighs and slumping against the bed, his hips lifting as thick spurts of cum left him.

“Dio mio,” Tsukiyama slowly rocked his hips as Kaneki filled him up to the brim, his thighs shuddering in pleasure as his own length twitched inside his panties, begging him for release. “It’s so much... fu-full…”

Kaneki slowly opened his eyes, hot puffs of breath leaving him as he kept gently kneading Tsukiyama’s thighs, licking his dry lips as he stared up. Shuu was completely red and sweaty, his hair completely messed up from everything they had done and his cock still pressed up against his pretty panties.

“You haven’t come.”

“Non,” Tsukiyama nodded in agreement, his voice light and breathy, his body still shuddering at the feeling of being so full with Kaneki’s cum. “I haven’t.”

“Would you,” He licked his lip in slight anticipation, feeling his already heated face get even hotter. “Would you like me to eat you out?”

“Yes,” Shuu’s dick twitched at the mere thought of having Kaneki’s lovely tongue inside of him and he swallowed the lump on his throat. “Very much.”

“Okay, come here,” Kaneki smiled a bit, his cheeks still burning, taking Tsukiyama’s hands and helping him so he was sitting directly on his face. “Are you… holding _it_ in?”

“Oui,” Tsukiyama blushed even more as he nodded, his ass clenched to hold Kaneki’s come inside of him, his thighs shuddering when Ken’s hands held on his hips and pulled him a bit closer. “I know you like to…”

“Oh…” Kaneki would be more embarrassed at the words if he wasn’t so excited. He squeezed Shuu’s pudgy thighs, leaning up to kiss the pretty stretch marks across the nice hips, messing with the edges of the panties. “Can I take this off?”

After receiving a nod, Kaneki pulled the front of the panties down, revealing Shuu’s very hard and darkening dick, the tip glistening with pre cum, making Ken’s mouth water. Leaning up, he kissed the rosy head, making Tsukiyama gasp and tremble and cry out at all once, letting Kaneki know how desperate he was.

Licking his lips to make sure they were moist enough, Kaneki didn’t waste time to bury his face between Shuu’s asscheeks, humming in delight when the hole unclenched his hole and the come inside trickled down to his tongue, and Kaneki swallowed everything up without hesitating, even though the taste wasn’t the best.

“O-oh! Nnnn,” Tsukiyama reached down and held Kaneki’s hair, throwing his head back and curling his toes, his mouth falling open in a loud moan, the feeling of Kaneki’s tongue working his entrance so nicely making his cock twitch and drip, and he knew he wouldn’t last as long as he liked. “Ken! Mon dieu…”

Kaneki groaned, flicking his tongue against the hole sometimes before pressing it, his hands working Shuu’s soft body, touching his back, then his ass, loving the feel of his soft thighs jingling a bit between his fingers whenever he touched them. He pulled his mouth away, only to press kisses to the inside of the tender thighs, sucking a patch of skin on each one before kissing up to Tsukiyama’s pretty cock, slurping at the tip hungrily and going back to his ass.

“Fuck Ken,” Shuu whimpered, holding back now getting painful because it was just too much at this point. “Please, please…”

The only answer he got was a grunt from Kaneki, who had buried his face between the plump asscheeks again, now holding the soft ass apart with one hand, the other messing with the tip of the dripping erection, licking and sliding his tongue over the twitching hole hungrily.

Shuu let out a high pitched scream of Kaneki’s name, closing his eyes so tightly that small teardrops gathered on the corners, his back arching prettily as he came, his whole body tensed up while he pulled lightly on Kaneki’s hair.

“Dio Ken…” Tsukiyama’s voice was even huskier than before, his body shuddering from the sheer force of his orgasm, having to hold himself up on the headboard to make sure he wouldn’t fall on Kaneki.

After making sure Shuu had regained at least a bit of his breath, Kaneki helped him lay on the bed, running his hand through the sweaty blue bangs, taking them off Tsukiyama’s face. “Are you okay?”

“Hmmhmm, I’m fantastique Ken,” Tsukiyama nodded and smiled dreamily before opening his eyes calmly, widening them as soon as he looked at Kaneki’s face. “Oh mon dieu.”

“What?” Kaneki asked in surprise, sitting up as he stared at Shuu in worry. “What is it? Are you in pain?”

“Non, non, it’s not that Ken,” Shuu sat up as well, looking around and grabbing the lube again so he could read the label. “Ah.”

“What?”

“We used the glitter lube, Ken.”

Kaneki blinked once before reaching up, touching his mouth and taking a look at his hand, smearing the glittery lube around his fingers. “…I need a shower.”

-

“I’m surprised you could walk on those,” Kaneki commented as he lied back on the bed with Shuu after finishing drying his hair. “They’re very high.”

“I did have some free time in Paris since I was alone there,” Tsukiyama explained, combing his slightly wet hair with his fingers before laying his head on Kaneki’s chest. “After I finished what I had to do for the day, I went back to the hotel and practiced in my room.”

“Oh,” Kaneki wrapped an arm around Shuu, not being able to hold in a small laugh at the thought of Tsukiyama practicing his walk in heels. “You were right when you said that practice makes it perfect then.”

“And that means that I have to practice that _one thing_ more often.”

“You’re so silly,” Kaneki laughed a bit, not being able to help himself but to press a kiss to Tsukiyama’s lips. “Oh, and I almost forgot.”

“Hm?”

“While you were away, your dad asked me to talk to you about inviting some more people to the ceremony. It’s not too many people,” Kaneki commented, glancing around the bedroom to try to find his phone. “I think he said its business people who knew you from when you were younger.”

“Did he give you their names?” Tsukiyama thought it was probably people who his father liked a lot, since he didn’t ask to invite anyone else, unlike Shuu expected.

“Yes, the list is on my phone,” Kaneki slowly pulled away, sitting up and looking around the room again. “I think it’s just three or four people.”

“Hm,” Tsukiyama watched as Kaneki glanced around the room and pursued his lips just a bit. “Ken, can we leave that for later?”

“What?”

Shuu sat up as well, holding one of Kaneki’s hands and caressing the back of it with his thumb. “I’d like to spend some more time with you without having to worry about anything else… if that’s okay with you.”

Kaneki blinked in surprise for a moment, his heart hammering against his chest because Shuu was just too cute and he couldn’t believe he had someone like him by his side. “That’s… very sweet and definitely okay with me…”

Smiling, Tsukiyama waited for him to lie back down before resting his head on the firm chest again, sighing in delight as Kaneki kissed his nose.

“You know, I’m… very glad we’re getting married.” Kaneki commented after a while, calmly rubbing Shuu’s back tenderly.

“That is good, that’s why we are getting married.”

“No, not like that,” He rolled his eyes, grinning a bit as he reached up to comb his fingers through Shuu’s slightly wet hair. “You’re silly. I meant that… it’s kind of reassuring.”

“Hmm,” Tsukiyama mumbled in acknowledgement, his eyes falling shut to appreciate the gentle caresses he was getting. “Reassuring? What do you mean amore?”

“As in we’ll always be together, you know?”

“Ah,” He opened his eyes, his face heating up a bit, glancing up with Kaneki to see that he was blushing just as much, making Shuu smiled as he kissed Kaneki’s lips very briefly. “And you call me silly.”

“Sorry?”

“Mon Ken, we don’t need a wedding to always be together,” Shuu blushed further, his hand finding Kaneki’s and their fingers intertwining, staring up at Kaneki with adoration because he just couldn’t look at him in any other way. “The dagger by your pillow, remember?”

“I’ll always be by your side, Ken, no matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> what timeline is this, you may ask? who knows. after :re. AU. AU for :re. a time when the tsukiyama extermination arc never happened. we'll never know.


End file.
